The Return Of The Dark Signer
by water dragon 30
Summary: what happen when the three signer battle the dark signers again,but in the gx world.this is my first story no flames please. crowxoc rated T in case of bad things ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Water dragon: this is my first story so please be nice. **

**May: I'm in the story, and I shall kill Jaden! **

**Water dragon: water dragon 30 doesn't own yu-gi-oh 5ds or yu-gi-oh gx**_**, but owns the oc.**_

May was on her runner, Demon Slayer at the time. She was engaged in a turbo duel with Crow, her boy friend. Yusei was watching the duel. May was about to summon darklight dragon, her signer dragon, when all the sudden a purple light engulfed them. The light was the same color as the dark signers 'marks. Their signer marks reacted to the light** (Yusei had the head mark, Crow and May shared the tail mark)** she yelled out "CROW!"And Crow yelled out "MAY!"And with a thud, May land in the middle of a forest, and she was out cold.

"Hey what was that noise?" asked Jaden. "I don't know, let's go check it out." Said Jessie. They ran to the middle of the forest. Only to find three teenagers in strange clothing nears some very strange motorcycles out cold.

May woke up in a panic, her runners alarm started. The other woke up too, in seconds they had the thieves tied to some trees. When may shut off the alarms to her duel runner, she asked "why did you try to steal my runner?!"

a blue hair boy piped up and said "we didn't want to steal your runner, we came here because we heard a loud noise, and you guys were out cold." May then asked "where are we? I know this isn't neo domino," "Then untie us!". "ok." Crow and Yusei untied them and then may said "sorry," "no problem, by the way you are on duel Academy Island. The brown headed boy said.

Crow was shocked. "Hi my name is May, this is Crow and Yusei." "Nice to meet you" "I'm Jaden, this is Hasselbarry and Jessie.". May looked up at the sky it was filled with dark storm clouds "it's going to rain soon, is there a place we can crash for the night? I'd hate to get my runner wet.". Jaden said "sure, follow us.".

At the slifer dorm, they parked outside. At that point May say goodbye to Crow and ran off. When they got inside, six people where there one girl five boys. "Hi I found these people out cold in the woods, their names are Yusei, Crow, and May is still outside. " "Hi I'm Jim"seid a man with a one eye patched up. "I'm Axle" said another person. "I'm Bastion" a boy in yellow said. "I'm Syrus" said a small boy. "I'm Chazz" I boy in black said with a snarl. "And I'm Alexis." said the only girl in the room. Jaden then asked "Where did May go?" And Crow answered "she went to go swim in the ocean." "WHAT!" they all yelled. Then Crow said "she likes to go swimming during storms." "But what if she drowns?!" said Bastion said. "Don't worry, she is as hard to kill as a dragon." Replied Crow.

Five minutes passed, and May come in with a small shark biting her arm. May laughed and said "Crow can you get this off my arm, I tried and it won't come off". "Sure thing May" Said Crow. Crow managed to get it off after a minute of pulling, but May still have a bite mark on her arm. She took out some gauze and duck taped out off her pocket and taped some gauze over her bite with the duck tape. The other just stared at May. It sacred May a little "What, I got bitten by a shark before, I'm going to sleep" said May "we going to sleep to" said Yusei they went to their room to sleep

**Water dragon: sorry for such a short chapter **

**May: now R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Water dragon 30: next chapter, yay! **

**May: please stop messing with my life.**

**Water dragon 30: never.**

**Water dragon 30 doesn't own yu-gi-oh 5ds or yu-gi-oh gx, but owns the oc **

The next morning, May woke up. Nether crow or Yusei where there, she changed into her clothes and went outside. Her duel monster card spirit Ryko, the lightsworn hunter greeted her outside. "Good morning, Ryko" then she noted that Jaden and Jessie where staring at me. "You can see duel monsters too?" asked Jaden "yes I can." "What's its name?" Jessie asked "Ryko the lightsworn hunter". Then Crow came in a red uniform "hay May, apparently Yusei enrolled us in duel academy, so here is your uniform" he tossed may a bundle of yellow clothes. May went into her room, five seconds later she came out in a rye yellow uniform. Her hair was lighter then the color of the uniform, Jaden had to admit she was really cute.

"Today we have three new students that will be joining use today" said Dr. Crowler "they are Yusei Fudo," a boy in a blue uniform came in to class room "Crow Hogan," a boy in red came into the room "and May Grey" a cute girl In yellow walked in ,all the boys looked up at her .**(a.k.a a bad case of love at first sight) ** "now if the new students would sit down, let's begin the test" said Dr. Crowler.

May finished the test in 9 minutes. Bastion was still working on his test at the time. When everyone finished, Dr. Crowler said "it is time for the field tests, see this hat, draw one name and duel the person hoes name is on the slip. May draw one piece of paper, on the paper the name Jaden. She found Jaden, then said "let's duel" "get your game on"

I'm going to skip the duel

"Now Harpies brother attack Jaden's life points, go talon dive!" my monster attack hit Jaden and Jaden lost. "JADEN!" yelled Jessie "that was a good duel" said may offering a hand to help Jaden get up. Jaden got up and said "thanks that was a good duel" "Hey May" Crow said "let go" "coming" May said, and left the room with crow. They meet Yusei outside "Hay, do you want to go on a walk" May asked "why not" replied Yusei.

"Hey, Jaden did you think the cards May used was strange?" asked Bastion. "Yep, they are like her best friends in the world" replied Jaden " also she can see duel monsters". "Kuk kuk" WK said "WHAT!" screamed Jaden "what is it" asked Jessie "May is in trouble"

In the forest May, Crow, and Yusei were walking near the cliff side when May heard Jaden yelling "MOVE!" May looked up. A giant bolder was heading straight for them , a moment before the bolder fell on may she yell "DARK FLARE DRAGON!" A black dragon appeared out of nowhere and stopped the bolder from falling on May. Then she said "thank you" and held up a card and the dragon vanish in to thin air, May put the card in her deck "how did you do that" asked Jaden dumfound. In a panic, May ran deep in to the woods, Crow and Yusei fallowed her shouting "MAY!"

**Now review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Water dragon 30: hi readers, I got you a gift, now May, do you what it is?**

**May: let me guess, something that will make me try to kill you?**

**water dragon 30: how did you know?**

**may(pulls out flamethrower) smile WD30, now die.( its easier to call me that then Water Dragon 30**

**water dragon 30(runs away) HELP, MAY WANTS TO KILL ME !**

**water dragon 30 do not own yugioh 5ds or yugioh gx but owns oc**

** may's pov**

Only a few times I have felt fear . When I was kidnapped by Slayer ,and when my mother and father where murdered in front of my eyes. This was one of those times. I ran at my top speed through the woods. I could still heard shouts, but they where semi faint . This did not make me slow down one bit. The farther I ran, the dimmer the shouts where, until they where like whispers in the wind.

At last, I found a spot to rest. A good sized tree. i climbed a tree. it was a little difficult because of the stupid uniform I had to wear. I'll remind my self later to go to school tomorrow in my street clothes. At last , I found a sturdy branch to lay on and then i waited for nightfall. At night I can disappear without a trace. i know it will be a cold night , like that one night in satellite a long time ago.

**flash back** **to time of enforcers **

it was cold outside, we had taken over a duel gang turf today. Apparently we only had one blanket

"i think May should have the blanket" offered Kalin "no I'm fine" i said "just take the blanket May" threaten jack." I told you I'm fine , I like the cold" i replied truthfully. " take it or I will punch you to next week" threaten jack .then we heard a loud sneeze. Yusei walked into the room,with snot dripping from his nose . "you know what I think Yusei should have the blanket" I said as I throwed ( did I spell it right?) the blanket to Yusei ."i think he has a cold" I said .

**Flash back end**

i smiled as she remembered that one argument . But that also that I won't see Kalin again because he' s dead. i stared to drift off to the land of dreams .With in moments i was asleep.

**Lets go to Jaden's pov**

I was dumfounded, not only did I make a friend run away in to the woods, I also saw a dragon that was summoned by the exact same person . Hassalbarry manged to get Yusei and Crow who where now being yelled at. "WHAT WAS THAT THING!" screamed Hassalbarry. "May is not a thing, she is a person you know"replied Crow , his voice had a little edge to it . "but she summoned a giant dragon! How is that normal?!" yelled Hassalbarry, who has lost his wild temper . "May is not normal , but she is not a monster,but she is sometimes called a monster by people that don't know her. If you had people calling you a monster or a thing, you won't be happy will you?" asked Yusei. This made Hassalbarry stop yelling at them. "We have to find May,before nightfall ,or we never find her .Will you come and help us or not." said Crow as they started to walk into the woods.

** Time laps 2 hours( they are really bad at finding things :-)**

**we **have been searching for 2 hours. So far we have split into 3 groups. The first group had Zane,Blair,Baston,and Jim. The second was,me Jessie,and Crow. Everyone else was in group 3 or 4.

I wonder something as we walk thorough the woods. Whats with the golden makes on Crow and Yusei? " hey Crow, what are those strange marks on your face?" I asked. " its a reminder"answered Crow". " a reminder for what?" asked Jessie as he almost walked into a tree. " A reminder of bad things" lied Crow. At that point Jessie walked into a tree.

. We walked a little longer before I heard something. I heard a small, faint, noise like some one was breathing but it was a steady noise so it must be sleeping. I tried to pinpoint the noise , but it didn't seem to be anywhere. But then I looked up.

There was May sleeping on one of the trees branches. Her golden hair covering her face. "hey wait up" I yelled."I found May. look up" I said. Every one looked up. "how are we going to get may down?" asked Jessie " we climb it." replied Crow statistically. So Jessie climbed up the tree and,carefully climbed down.

**WD30:** ** So how did you stop May from killing me, Crow?**

**Crow: Duck tape lots and lots of duck tape.**

**WD30: OK. ( checks** **desk drawer) Crow YOU STOLE MY DUCK TAPE!**

**Crow: Sorry ( looks down at feet)**

**WD30: OK your forgiven. To the readers, I'm not updating any more tell I get 2 reviews so bye. **


End file.
